Let Me Help You
by Humus and Peeta
Summary: After having a bad day at school, Kevin tries his best to comfort his girlfriend, Gwen. Cute fluffy one-shot. Rated K for mild swearing.


**Hello! So this will officially be my first Ben 10 fanfic! After many years of reading amazing stories, I've decided to give it a go. My all time favorite ship of the series is Gwevin, so my story will be centered around that. This story will take place during the Ben 10 Ultimate Alien timeline. Somewhere around season two or three. Here's to hoping that the characters aren't too OOC! Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters in Ben 10.**

* * *

 **Let Me Help You**

 **Kevin's P.O.V**

''Hey babe, how was school?'' I asked my girlfriend, Gwen Tennyson, as she opened the door to my car. She remained completely silent as she sat down in the passenger seat and placed her school bag at her feet. ''Gwen?'' I asked again, thinking she hadn't heard me, but there was still no answer from her part. The redhead simply put on her seatbelt and looked solemnly out the window. This was completely out of the ordinary for Gwen, she was one of the most talkative girls I had ever met. It usually took a lot of work to get her to stop talking, not to get her to talk.

''Just take me home please.'' Gwen said rather aggressively, still refusing to look at me or acknowledge my first question. As she asked, I took the car out of park and started driving towards her house. After about five minutes of complete silence, I sneaked a quick glance at her. She hadn't moved from her previous position and seemed to be in deep thought. I knew something was eating her up inside and it wouldn't be long before I knew what it was. She almost always told me what was going on, unless I was the one that did something wrong. I quickly thought back to the night before and everything I had said and done. Ben, Gwen and I had been out until four in the morning fighting some aliens who had escaped from the custody of a group of fellow plumbers. They were bringing them to the Null Void when they lost control of the aliens. The plumbers called us for backup and I didn't drop Gwen off until the early hours of the morning. Apart from that, nothing had been out of the ordinary. None of us got hurt and I didn't say anything to her on the drive back since she drifted off to sleep. I was 99% sure I wasn't behind Gwen's anger. But then again, you never knew with Gwen.

Normally, a perfect boyfriend would ask his girlfriend what was wrong, but we were not a normal couple. I loved Gwen, but she scared the shit out of me sometimes. Sure she was an alien, but that wasn't what scared me. She was stubborn and knew how to fight! Gwen seemed extremely angry and sad today, but I took a deep breath and tested my chances.

''You wanna talk about what's got you pissed off?'' I asked.

''No.'' She replied firmly. Okay, maybe I shouldn't have phrased the question that way.

''Come on, you can talk to me!'' I said pushing her buttons a little. Even if I knew I shouldn't have been.

''I said no.'' Gwen said. Shit, this wasn't going well. I slowed down as I turned my car onto her street and then put it in to park as I pulled into her driveway. Gwen quickly picked up her backpack, unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the car door. ''I'll see you tomorrow.'' She said before stepping out of the car.

''Gwen, wait.'' I said as I leaned across the car and gently grabbed her arm, stopping her from closing the door. ''Are you okay?''

''I'm fine.'' She quickly wiggled out of my grasp, closed the door and walked into her house.

As if she was fine. I didn't buy her story for one second. I turned off my car and quickly followed after her. Since school had just finished, I knew that her parents weren't home from work yet. And, since Gwen had just walked in, I knew the door wasn't locked yet, so I let myself in. Her backpack was on the floor in the entrance, near her shoes. I quickly slipped out of mine and placed them beside hers. I knew that whenever Gwen was in a bad mood, she hid in her bedroom, so that was the first place that I was going to look for her. I took the steps two by two and walked up to her room. The door was closed, but I could hear her pacing around in there. I knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Her pacing suddenly stopped. Shit, she didn't know I followed her into the house, what if she thought I was an axe murderer or something.

''It's Kevin, can I come in?'' I quickly stated before she had time to zap me with some sort of _Anodite_ spell.

''Yeah, come in.'' I heard her say. At least she was letting me in, I thought for sure she would have been mad that I followed her into her house. Gwen was all sorts of surprising today. I slowly opened the door and peeked my head in. She was now sitting on her bed, she didn't seem as angry anymore. More like she was defeated, but by what? I walked in and made my way to her bed, gently sitting down beside her. She turned her head and looked at me.

''I'm sorry Kevin.'' She softly said.

''Why are you apologising babe?'' I replied, gently grabbing her hand and holding it.

''Because I'm being a jerk right now. I had a bad day at school and I'm tired and I'm taking it out on you when you did nothing wrong.''

''It's fine Gwen, that's what I'm here for.'' I said giving her a reassuring smile, but she still didn't seem convinced. ''Why don't you tell me what's bugging you? What happened at school today.''

She sighed. ''I had my study period first thing in the morning and I was going to use the time to study for my exam at third period, but I was so tired from last night's mission that I fell asleep. Then, the bell woke me up and I had to run to class and I was almost late. I tried to concentrate, but I felt the need to re-read my notes at least once before my test. And then, my teacher caught me not paying attention and reprimanded me, which never happens and I was so humiliated. Then, when it came for the time of the test, I freaked out. I couldn't remember half of the stuff and I didn't even get to finish some of the questions. The test is worth 15% of my grade and I know I failed it!'' Gwen explained to me in one giant ramble.

I had never seen her so freaked out before. To anybody else, most of these things wouldn't have bothered them, it certainly wouldn't have bothered me, but Gwen was different. Her education was extremely important to her and when things didn't go well in that area, she freaked out.

I gently wrapped my arms around her and hugged her. At first she just sat there, breathing quickly. But after a while, her breathing slowed down and she snuggled into my embrace. I kissed her forehead and pulled away just a bit so I could look into her eyes.

''Gwen,'' I said softly. ''This is one grade, in one class. This doesn't define you or your future. You're the most intelligent, resourceful and wise girl I know. You're going to bounce back from this, I know you can.'' I told her and I meant every word of it.

''But, what if I don't...'' She started saying before I cut her off.

''You will. You're Gwen Tennyson, you succeed at anything and everything you put your mind to.''

''Yeah, I guess...''

''If it makes you feel better, I'll even help you study for the next test in that class? I'm not sure if you'll get a better or worse grade.'' I said jokingly. ''But I will do anything to help you. And, I will try my very best not to keep you up too late the night before a test.''

She smiled at me before kissing me. ''Thank you Kevin.'' She said. ''You always know how to make me feel better.''

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this cute fluffy one shot. Any positive feedback or review would be greatly appreciated.**

 **Love,**

 **Humus and Peeta**


End file.
